


Osiria Rose

by thaopig



Category: Chirna Actor
Genre: Fic điên, Multi, rất Điên, Đừng nhìn cái tag mà đoán bừa nhoaaaaa
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chẳng biết ghi gì. <br/>hì hì</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap 1: Hắn ta tự do rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này tốn công quá... nhưng chap 1 chỉ trong 3 tiếng:((((  
> any way. Tên nó chính là loại hoa hồng rất đẹp.  
> Mọi người mở nhạc phim Hanibal nghe phê lắm.  
> Cám ơn Thứ Đủ Thích cho lời khuyên chọn bjan công nha:))))))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Từ lúc có kẻ tới thăm hỏi hắn, mã số trong trại giam của hắn được xướng lên, rõng rạc, hắn liền thoát khỏi thảm cảnh phải ngồi trong bốn bức tường lạnh như băng.

                Lâu lắm rồi mới có thể hút một điếu thuốc cho tử tế, hắn khẽ cười, bàn tay tự do giờ đây có chút run rẩy. Cơ hội đến không sớm không muộn, đến rất đúng lúc. Một lời hứa, một hợp đồng, nụ cười lạnh còn hơn đống song sắt của trại giam, vậy là hắn lập tức thoát khỏi tội danh giết người, bản án chung thân. Hắn nhổ một bãi nước bọt trước cổng, mẹ khiếp, giờ thì xin chào nhé.

                Hắn mặc trên người bộ đồ cũ kĩ, ông bà già chắc hẳn chẳng nghĩ tới đứa con thân yêu của họ cuối cùng cũng có thể tự do tại ngoại, và còn nhanh tới vậy. Chỉ trong vòng ba năm, hắn giết bốn mạng người, và chỉ phải ngồi tù ba năm. Cái giá của sự tự do nói ra thì quá dễ dàng, nhưng đằng sau nó không biết còn điều gì. Hắn mặc kệ, thoát khỏi nhà tù là được, hắn chán phải ngồi một chỗ lắm rồi. Cùng lắm thì chết, chết rồi cũng còn không phải ngồi một chỗ.

                Hắn qua đường, hướng tới chiếc xe màu đen bóng loáng, lớp cửa kính được tráng gương, từ ngoài nhìn vào chỉ có thể giật mình bởi ánh hình phản chiếu của bản thân. Hắn soi một chút, chỉnh lại mái tóc nhếch nhác, rồi tự khen mình dù có ngồi trong nhà giam lâu tới vậy cũng không mất đi vẻ đẹp trai. Cánh cửa mở ra, người đàn ông với bộ vest đen, ánh mắt lạnh hơn song sắt mà hôm đấy hắn gặp, cười cười nhìn hắn. Gã rất hút hồn, rất nam tính, cơ thể cân đối, nhìn qua chính là con nhà võ, lại không quá thô kệch. hắn còn đang ngó ngàng xem đằng sau cái vẻ đẹp nam tính ấy ẩn chứa cái gì bên trong. Hắn khẽ cười, chắc chắn là chứa thứ gì đó không tốt đẹp, mấy tên gỉa vờ nguy hiểm, không ai thực sự là chủ. Mà một khi không là chủ, chăng phải đã bị người làm chủ bắt thóp.

                Gã nói, giọng đặc tiếng Quảng.

“ Quấn áo đều đã được mua mới, chỉ cần chuyển vô ở là được.”

                Hắn gãi mũi, mắt vẫn hướng về phía cửa sổ. Thói quen khó bỏ, hắn luôn muốn biết mình đang được đưa đi đâu.

                Căn nhà hắn tới thực chất nằm trong khu dân cư có chút thưa thớt. Tất nhiên không phải vì nó hẻo lánh. Đây là khu biệt thự hạng sang, căn nhà của hắn, màu trắng tinh khôi, nằm ngay ngắn cạnh những căn nhà trắng khác. Nhà trắng kiểu cách, loại mấy thương nhân tầm trung hay dùng, có bể bơi, nội thất đều đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Hắn hít một hơi mùi sơn mới, cô quạnh, trên tay hắn chính là bản hợp đồng mà hôm nọ hắn đã kí. Chỉ là bản sao, không phải bản chính. Gà đàn ông họ Trần rời đi, trước khi đi gã cũng còn cười. gã cười rất nhiều, nhưng không có cái nào là thật.

                Hắn nhìn đồng hồ, còn năm tiếng nữa sẽ tới giờ hẹn gặp, còn sớm. Hắn từ tốn bước những bước dài, kiểm tra xung quanh căn nhà. Màu trắng thì đẹp, nhưng có hơi chói, hắn đang suy nghĩ nên đổi màu gì cho thích hợp.

“Màu đen vẫn là tốt nhất.”

                Hắn nói, ngả người lên bộ sô pha, sau đó vì quá dễ chịu mà thở dài một hơi sảng khoái.

                Không khí thì vẫn tĩnh lặng như cũ, còn hắn đã đi loanh quanh khắp căn nhà. Còn một tiếng, quần áo cũng đã thay, đầu tóc cũng đã chải gọn gàng. Đồ dùng trong nhà quả nhiên đều được mua rất đầy đủ, tỉ mỉ, tới mức hắn có thể chắc chắn đây là phụ nữ sắp đặt. Tới cả nước hoa cũng là mùi trầm hương mà phụ nữ rất thích ngửi ở người đàn ông của mình. Quần áo đều rất đẹp, nếu hắn không biết rõ việc mình được trả tự do là gì, hắn còn tưởng mình được một quá phụ cô lieu bao dưỡng.

                Hắn lại hút thuốc, khói thuốc phả vào không trung. Đã lâu không sinh hoạt như người bình thường, hắn quả nhiên có chút khẩn trương. Bàn tay hút thuốc vẫn còn run rẩy, hắn vẫn chưa tin lắm những gì mình đang chứng kiến, hay cảm nhận, liệu có phải lại một giấc mơ về tự do mà hắn đã nằm mơ trong tù ngục hay không. Dù sao hắn cũng không thể hoàn thành điếu thuốc dang dở, dí nó vào cái gàn tàn thủy tinh, hắn nhắm mắt đợi them một chút.

                Đón hắn đi vẫn là chiếc xe đen bóng với lớp kính tráng gương, nhưng không còn người đàn ông với nụ cười lạnh tanh. Phía trước chỉ là một bác tài, tuổi tầm hơn bốn chục, mắt không hề rời lộ trình, miệng cũng không thốt lên tiếng. Hắn dùng tay, mở cửa kính một chút, buổi đêm mà còn ngồi trong chiếc hộp đen  cứng ngắc khiến hắn ngột ngạt. Thói quen.

                Bọn họ dừng chân ở một nhà hàng mà theo trí nhỡ của hắn, chính là loại nhà hàng bậc nhất. Hắn còn nghĩ mình chẳng càn phải nhớ rõ làm gì, khuôn viên sang trọng, lớp của xoay bằng kính, nhân viên trong bộ lễ phục màu trắng đen chói mắt cúi chào từng vị khách bước vào bên trong. Hắn lắc đầu, hoạt động thân thể, tự tin mà bước vào bên trong. Nhưng mới chỉ ra khỏi cánh cửa xoay, hắn liền phát hiện ra điểm trọng yếu. Hắn hiện tại không biết người mình cần gặp là ai, gã mặt lạnh cũng không ở bên cạnh hắn. Hắn cũng sẽ không ngây ngốc mà đứng như một bức tượng, tới gần lễ tân, hắn mỉm cười, hỏi cô gái nọ trong bộ lễ phục chỉnh tề, cô gái có bảng tên với dòng chữ mạ đồng, Hạ Thiên.

“ Tôi tới gặp Trần Vỹ Đình.”

                Cô gái nọ gật đầu, sau đó khẽ ngoắc tay trái của mình, gọi một anh chàng khác.

“Lầu cao nhất, phòng B.”

                Cô mỉm cười cúi chào hắn. Hắn cũng gật gù.

                Thang máy khiến hắn khó chịu, nhưng tiếng nhạc du dương còn hiến hắn khó chịu hơn. Bản nhạc giao hưởng với những tông trầm bổng khó hiểu, não hắn tiếp thu không được, từ bé đã vậy. Thang máy kêu một tiếng inh tai, cậu trai trẻ tích cực tỏ ra lịch sự, cúi chào và dắt hắn đi tới đúng phòng.

                Lầu cao nhất của tòa nhà chính là căn phòng có cửa kính nhìn ra tám hướng, hình tròn, chia làm bốn phòng nhỏ khác. Dưới chân trải thảm tông đỏ, hoa văn vàng, trên đầu cũng là ánh đèn vàng tỏa ra từ trùm đen pha lê lớn. Hắn nhìn quanh quất, tự nhận thấy, nhà hàng này quả nhiên là loại thượng hạng, quá phô trương, khiến hắn buồn nôn.

                Cậu phục vụ mở cửa ở căn phòng có chữ _B_ to ở ngay phía trên. Hắn nhíu mày, xoa xoa một chút, màu vàng quá nhiều, hắn nhức mắt. Nhưng lúc hắn có thể ngẩng mặt nhìn người trong phòng, hắn không quên nở nụ cười xã giao một chút. Hắn tiến tới phía cái bàn thủy tinh rộng hình chữ nhật, chỉ có hai cái ghế, một cái đã có người ngồi, một cái, chắc chắn dành cho hắn. Vị trí đó cũng chỉ cách người nọ tầm hơn một mét. Hắn vui vẻ ngồi xuống, ái ngại nhìn gã mặt lạnh đang đứng bên cạnh vị khách lạ kia.

                Hắn nghĩ, đây chắc hẳn chính là ông chủ của bản hợp đồng đó rồi. Một ông chủ trẻ, giọng nói rất nhẹ nhàng. Một ông chủ trẻ với gương mặt âm nhu.

“Chào anh, tôi là đối tác bên A. Anh hẳn là người sau này sẽ tới làm việc tại gia đình tôi. Hẳn anh cũng đã biết tên tôi qua bản hợp đồng. Chúng ta hợp tác vui vẻ, đôi bên có lợi. Hôm nay hẹn gặp là muốn cùng anh bàn luận về công việc, cũng như phần phúc lợi.”

                Y mới ngồi lên ngai báu, hắn đoán như vậy. Động tác còn vụng về, nhưng là người được giáo dục đàng hoàng, cử chỉ của y rất đúng mực. Ánh mắt y không hề sợ hãi, cũng không phải loại ánh mắt bức bách người nhìn. Nó nhu hòa, ổn trọng.

                Y rất đẹp, không phải cái nét đẹp nam tính của Trần Vũ Đình. Y đẹp theo cách khác. Mắt y rất đẹp, môi y cũng đẹp, mũi cao. Y hẳn là con lai. Hắn chú ý thấy khi họ nói chuyện, y rất lười cử động, cơ thể ngả nhẹ xuống ghế dựa, ánh mắt y khẽ chớp. Họ lặng lẽ ăn phần ăn của mình. Thậm chí cả chuyện ăn uống này, y cũng rất từ tốn. Cung cách của kẻ giàu có, được bao bọc từ trong bào thai.

                Trần Vỹ Đình mở một chai rượu vang đỏ, mùi rượu nồng, nhưng vị rất thanh. Cả buổi hôm đó, gã im lặng, cũng không hề cười. Hắn nghịch ngợm nghĩ thầm, đổi lại Trần Vỹ Đình hôm nay ngồi trên cái gế dựa kia, và y, ngồi trên đùi gã, hắn hẳn sẽ không thấy bất ngờ.

“Căn nhà bài trí được chứ? Nếu thấy có gì không hợp thì có thể nói, tôi sẽ đổi lại bài trí. Vật dụng trong nhà đều là do vợ tôi sắp xếp, chỉ sợ anh không thích.”

                Y xếp hai tay đặt trên đùi. Y chỉ uống chút rượu, Trần Vỹ Đình cũng không rót cho y quá nhiều. Y trở lại thần tình lười biếng.

                Hắn lắc ly rượu trong tay. Hắn có nên nói rằng màu trắng quá lố rồi không? Có thể thay cho tôi nội thất màu đen không? Đổi lại, hắn chẳng nói gì về chuyện đó.

“Vậy giờ điều tôi phải làm là bảo vệ cậu? Khỏi cái gì?”

                Y cười nhẹ mà lắc đầu. Y chỉ sang người đứng cạnh mình.

“Có anh ấy là đủ.”

                Lời này y nói ra, ôn nhu, rất êm tai. Y ngoắc ngón tay, Trần Vỹ Đình đặt bình rượu đỏ, ghé lại gần y. Bàn tay y đặt lên vai gã, làn môi cong thì thầm. Chỉ thấy gã gật đầu, sau đó lấy điện thoại, không dấu diếm đứng ngay tại đó mà gọi.

“Chuẩn bị đi, thiếu gia sẽ về biệt thự.”

                Y quay sang cười với hắn, nói rằng giờ hắn, y, cùng gã, sẽ tới gặp người mà hắn cần bảo vệ. Y khẽ kéo ghế đứng dậy, hắn cũng làm theo. Hắn đi sau y và Trần Vỹ Đình. Bóng lưng y khuất lần trong cái áo khoác rộng, dáng đi rất thẳng. Hắn cười thầm, kẻ này, không trở thành thiếu gia, cũng sẽ không thể chết đói. Hắn cũng đã gặp qua mấy ông lớn, có một số người có sở thích lạ, loại người có gương mặt đẹp cùng thân hình ôn ôn nhu nhu, lười biếng liếc mắt, là loại được yêu thích hơn cả.

                Họ cùng nhau bước lên trên chiếc xe màu xanh đen. Lần này không phải là chiếc cũ, nên tất nhiên tài xế không còn là ông chú kia nữa. Trần Vỹ Đình tự mình ngồi sau vô lăng. Hắn phát hiện, gã quả thật là kẻ rất nghe lời, chỉ khi Mã Thiên Vũ ổn trọng ngồi trong xe mà gật đầu, gã mới cho nổ máy, tiến ra đường lớn. Hắn thích thú và tò mò muốn biết, kẻ nhìn qua có thể thấy được dã tâm như gã, lại tuyệt nhiên chỉ giống một con rối trong tay y. Nếu như y không nói rằng mình đã có vợ con, hắn còn nghĩ, hai người này có tư tình qua lại.

                Y nhìn phía trước, nhìn đường, rồi nhìn sang hắn. Y mỉm cười, dựa người vào ghế. Hắn biết y nhìn mình, cũng mặc kệ. Đợi một lúc lâu sau, khi phát giác ra y đã nhắm mắt, tưởng như ngủ gật, nhưng hoàn toàn không phải. Càng đi xa hơn, hắn thấy y càng trở nên sầu não. Y nhắm mắt có chút không yên, long mày y cũng khẽ nhíu lại. Dường như chuyện mà y và hắn sắp gặp, chẳng phải chuyện tốt lành. Hắn có dự cảm không tốt.

                Họ dừng trước một biệt thự rất lớn, nằm tách khỏi lòng thành phố. Biệt thự xây kiểu kiến trúc tây âu. Không mới, nhưng không quá cổ lỗ cũ kĩ hay tạo cho người ta cảm giác rùng mình. Cánh cửa sắt cao vút, được lắp đặt hệ thống mở cửa tự động, khuôn viên trang nhã với cây xanh được cắt tỉa cẩn thận. Những căn phòng sáng đèn, đại sảnh lớn với người hầu, bậc thang lớn chia làm hai nhánh ra hai bên. Hắn có chút ngỡ ngằng, ánh mắt hắn không hề giấu diếm vẻ ngỡ ngàng của mình.

“Đẹp phải không, chúng cũng vừa mới là của tôi.”

                Y nói, giọng có chút chua xót. Quãng đường họ đi tới căn phòng kia, y kể chuyện cho hắn nghe.

“Cha tôi là nhà tài phệt buôn dầu mỏ. Gia sản này tuy không phải tự ông gây dựng lên, nhưng chính ông lại làm nó phát đại.”

                Y không quên nhìn sang hắn, kẻ vẫn còn bị bài trí xa hoa nhưng tươi đẹp của nơi này làm trì độn đôi chút.

“Cha tôi mới mất được một tháng. Và tôi là con trai duy nhất của ông, nhiễm nhiên lên nắm quyền. Anh biết đó, tôi cũng chẳng phải người tài cán gì, chỉ là nhiễm nhiên sinh ra đã lại ngậm thìa bạc, ngồi lên vị trí cao lớn cai quản gia nghiệp. Nếu không nhờ có Vỹ Đình đã theo cha tôi nhiều năm, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ không làm được gì mất.”

                Họ cùng nhau đi qua một đám gia nhân, qua phòng ốc, qua sảnh lớn sảnh nhỏ nối dài. Đi tới mức hắn nghĩ họ chẳng phải đang đi tới cuối của căn biệt thự chứ.

“Tất nhiên cha tôi cũng có rất nhiều bí mật cho đến khi ông chết tôi mới biết. Nhưng gần hai mươi lăm năm nay, tôi không ngờ được ông lại giấu mình chuyện lớn tới vậy.”

                Mọi người dừng lại, phía trước là một cánh cửa đôi bằng gỗ. Hắn nhìn y, đợi y mở cửa, nhưng y dường chỉ ôn nhu cười, là cười với cánh cửa phía trước. Bàn tay y ôn nhu vuốt ve nó. Hắn ta hết cách, quay sang Vỹ Đình, chỉ thấy gã nhíu mày. Giọng y nhẹ nhàng vang lên, như hơi thở, không biết rằng y có còn đang kể cho hắn nghe hay không. Hay y đang kể cho chính mình nghe vậy.

“Tôi không ngờ, tôi chẳng phải là con một. Sau tôi còn có một người nữa, một em trai.”

                Y nói đoạn, từ trong phòng vang lên tiếng nói nhỏ, giọng nói rất khẽ, rất khẽ, giọng rất giống y, nhưng lại không giống. Giọng y dù ôn nhu, nhưng hơi trầm ấm. Tiếng nói trong phòng, cùng tiếng cười khúc khích, như tiếng trẻ nhỏ. Nó khẽ gọi.

“Thiên Vũ…Thiên Vũ…”

                Rồi tiếng chốt cửa được mở ra, cạnh một cái. Người từ phía trong mở cửa, dần dần từ một khe hở, sau đó mở rất lớn. Người lại chẳng thấy đâu, chỉ thấy căn phòng hiện lên trước mắt. Nội thất bài trí như phòng của một đứa trẻ, trên mấy bức tường vẽ mây xanh, có rất nhiều gấu bông cùng gối nệm khắp phòng. Không có nhiều đồ chơi lắm, chỉ rải rác đồ ăn vặt khắp nơi. Trời đêm, nhưng căn phòng rất sáng. Thứ ánh sáng không khiến hắn chói mắt.

                Mã Thiên Vũ cởi giầy, bước vào bên trong, y ra hiệu cho hắn cùng bước vào. Hắn cũng lúng túng cởi giầy vào theo, rồi ngây ngốc nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt mình.

                Là hai Mã Thiên Vũ, hắn nhìn thấy hai người, gương mặt giống nhau như đúc.

                Không đúng, không hề giống nhau tới vậy. Hắn nheo mắt, là song sinh. Cùng một khuôn môi, cùng một đôi mắt, cùng một cái mũi, gương mặt với góc hàm tuyệt đẹp. Nhưng khác nhau. Ánh mắt người kia trong suốt, mở rất lớn nhìn hắn. Cánh môi mấp máy gọi tên Mã Thiên Vũ, cánh tay trắng, gầy gò túm chặt lấy áo y. Nó rúc vào lòng y không thôi, nhưng mắt vẫn chỉ hướng về hắn. Y cười khổ, muốn gỡ tay nó ra mà không được, đành dùng tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen, được cắt gọn gàng, có hơi xoăn lại của nó. Giọng y rất dịu dàng, rất dịu dàng.

“ Em xem, anh mang bạn tới cho em. Là bạn của anh hai, không phải là người xấu, không phải là bạn của cha. Là bạn của anh hai.”

                Y nói, lặp lại nhiều lần. Dường như y thấy lặp lại như vậy, nó mới có thể hiểu được những gì y nói. Quả thực, hắn đứng sững nhìn theo ánh mắt dần dần bình tĩnh của người nọ. Phương pháp này giống như một cách thôi miên, một liệu pháp an ủi. Cho tới khi chẳng hiểu vì lý do gì, ánh mắt nó trở nên vô thức. Y bế nó lên giường, đặt nó ngồi trên đó, lưng dựa vào gối. Y vẫy tay gọi hắn lại, hắn nhanh chân tiến tới phía y. Chỉ thấy y cầm tay hắn, rồi cầm tay nó, kẻ vẫn còn mơ màng nhìn y. Y lật ngửa tay hắn ra, đặt tay nó vào trong lòng bàn tay của hắn.

                Mềm mại, rất ấm, ấm hơn tay y rất nhiều.

“ Em thấy không. Vô hại.”

                Đợi cho nó gật đầu, y thở phảo nhẹ nhõm. Nó rụt tay mình lại, sau đó mò tới nắm chặt áo của y. Hắn nhìn y cười trừ, hôn nhẹ lên trán nó, kêu nó hãy ngoan ngoãn ngủ đi. Y nhắc lại lời nói, như một liều thuốc mê.

                Đợi cho người kia ngủ, hắn và y rời phòng. Y thấy gã vẫn đứng đợi, nhưng dường như tâm trạng gã có điểm không vui. Còn y, chỉ cười xòa mà nhìn hắn. Hắn cũng đoán ra được, người kia chính là kẻ sau này hắn sẽ phải bảo vệ. Một kẻ có gương mặt y hệt ông chủ trẻ tuổi. Nhưng thần trí lại không bình thường. Hắn muốn giếu mình, từ một tên giết người, giờ đây lại thành bảo mẫu trông trẻ. Hắn không biết mặt mình biểu lộ gì không, nhưng y nhìn biểu tình của hắn, liền cho rằng hắn đang khó chịu.

“Xin lỗi vì đã không nói trước đối tượng mà anh cần phải bảo vệ là ai. Nhưng anh thấy đó, em trai song sinh của tôi không được bình thường.”

                Y tiếc tục bước đi, từng bước đi của y có phần nặng nề hơn. Hắn và gã im lặng theo sau y. Họ đi qua phòng sách, đi qua phòng khách. Tới sảnh lớn lần nữa. Lần này, hắn vẫn nghĩ chắc sẽ đi tới phía bên kia của căn biệt thự thôi. Cho tới khi thấy y dừng lại ở một phần của hành lang trải dài, hắn thấy y có chút trần trừ.

“Cha tôi đã làm nên nhiều chuyện sai trái, em trai tôi chính là một chuyện.”

                Y đẩy bức tượng hình con hổ được đặt một cách bất thường ở hành lang vắng. Hắn ngỡ ngàng khi thấy giá sách liền biến thành một cửa kéo. Y cười nhẹ.

“Không có gì đâu, đây là nhà kho, sắp xếp như vậy để tiết kiệm diện tích. Gia nhân ở đây đều biết cả.”

                Họ bước vào trong, đi vài bậc, quả nhiên chỉ thấy đồ đạc cũ kĩ chồng chất lên nhau. Cho tới khi, y nhìu mày bước sâu hơn một chút nữa, hắn cũng gã cũng bước theo sau.

“Chỉ có nơi này là không ai biết đến.”

                Y bước tới trước một cánh cửa nhỏ, dưới chân cửa rất sạch sẽ, dường như có ai đó đã cố tình kéo vật nặng để chúng khỏi chặn cánh cửa. Trước mặt họ bây giờ là dãy cầu thang hẹp đủ một người chui lọt. Hắn nhăn mày, phát hiện ra càng tiến tới, hắn càng có cảm giác khó chịu, và dường như chính gã và y cũng không hề thấy dễ chịu tí nào. Cho tới khi y mở cánh cửa phía trước, hắn phát hiện đây chính là một thất dẫn tới một cánh cửa ngầm dưới sàn nhà đá hoa. Căn phòng sinh đẹp, ánh đèn vàng chói, xung quanh để treo đủ thứ lông thú, đầu tiêu bản con vật. Tủ gỗ lớn chứa rất nhiều rượu, còn đối diện chính là một bàn kính để đủ thể loại dây da cùng vật dụng tình dục mà hắn chỉ mới nhìn qua trong mấy bộ phim của nhật.

                Hắn sững người nhìn ở giữa căn phòng. Một cái giường rất lớn, cỡ king size, phủ da thú. Nếu không phải hắn đã nhìn qua không biết bao thứ quỷ dị, chắc chắn sẽ nôn ngay tại chỗ. Hắn quay sang nhìn gã, gã cũng đã khó chịu quay mặt đi. Nhìn y, chỉ thấy y nhíu mày nhắm mắt.

                Xác người đàn ông trung niên không mặc đồ đã bắt đầu thối rữa, nhưng con giòi nhúc nhích từ trên mắt cái xác chảy ra, trên người loang lổ vết chém, chẳng còn tí màu nào, chỉ thấy phần thịt lõa lồ. Hắn tới gần, muốn xem rã là ai, thì bị y ngăn lại. Tay y run rẩy, y quay người không dám nhìn tiếp. Dường như chính y cũng tới giới hạn rồi.

“Rời khỏi đây thôi.”

                Gã nói, nắm lấy tay y kéo đi. Hắn nhìn kĩ một lượt, sau đó cũng theo họ rời khỏi căn phòng đó. Nhưng kể cả khi đã rời khỏi, y dường như chẳng hề đỡ hơn. Hắn nhìn y như vậy, cũng có chút lo lắng.

                Trần Vỹ Đình sau khi dìu y lên xe, để một tài xế khác chở y đi, gã liền tự mình chở hắn về trên con xe màu xanh đen. Gã nói, giọng đều đều như tiếng nhạc trong xe.

“ Cái xác đó chính là cha của thiếu gia. Người giết lão gia, chính là người chúng ta vừa mới gặp. Vì vậy anh hiểu ý do tại sao chúng tôi thuê anh rồi chứ.”

                Hắn động đậy bàn tay.

“Anh từng là cảnh sát, cũng từng giết người. Để anh bên cạnh bảo hộ cậu ấy, chính là vừa bảo vệ cậu ấy, vừa dùng kiến thức mà cảnh sát các anh đã dùng, khiến cậu ấy hồi phục. Bác sĩ riêng đã dặn chúng tôi như vậy.”

                Gã không nói gì nữa. Còn hắn, đang thấy rất thú vị. Hắn chính thức trở thành bảo mẫu của một kể giết người.


	2. chap 2: Chiếc chìa khóa trên cổ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHông ai xuất hiện thoàng qua.  
> Những người có trong tag đều là nhân vật chủ chốt.  
> nháy nháy.  
> Vẫn khuyên mọi người nên nghe nhạc phim Hannibal  
> ....Quả thực phê

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hắn huýt sáo, chân bước theo nhịp. Hắn không có nghe nhạc, nhịp điệu mà hắn bước theo phát ra từ não bộ của hắn. Một bản nhạc Hồng kông đã cũ, thứ nhạc trong mấy bộ phim kinh điển. Hắn mở cửa ghế sau của chiếc xe màu đen đỗ trước cửa nhà.

Lại một ngày đi làm nữa, lại thêm một ngày hắn ngồi ở góc phòng, trên chiếc ghế gỗ, ngắm nhìn kẻ điên điên khùng khùng trốn hắn đằng sau chiếc giường lớn, miệng không ngừng nhai bánh. Ánh mắt nó không hề đáng sợ, hắn cũng chẳng dễ dàng mà sợ một thứ gì. Chỉ có điều, thứ đó chỉ ăn bánh và uống chỗ sữa được chuẩn bị sẵn, tuyệt nhiên không hề đụng vào thứ thức ăn mà người bình thường vẫn nhét vào mồm đủ ba bữa, mấy người bình thường như hắn. Hắn có hỏi người làm, chỉ nhận được cái lắc đầu.

Hắn không ngại phải ngồi một chỗ như vậy. Từ tám giờ sáng cho tới sáu giờ tối, sau khoảng thời gian ấy, hắn hoàn toàn tự do. Vẫn còn tốt hơn ngồi tù. Nếu như “đường dây nóng” có vang lên bất chợt, tất nhiên hắn sẽ phải làm thêm giờ. Nhưng nhìn xem, tới cả thiết bị định vị cũng đã được gắn chặt vào chân nó như thế, chỉ cần nó rời khỏi căn phòng này thì tiếng chuông báo động còn không làm người khác phát hiện ra sao. Muốn giết người, cũng phải đợi cho tới khi nó đủ tỉnh táo để tháo cái vòng chân kia đã.

Hắn không được hút thuốc, ngao ngán nhìn kẻ đã ngủ gật, vẫn ngồi dưới nền đất phủ đầy chăn gối và gấu bông, đầu thì dựa lên giường. Có khi nào nó phát điên, sẽ giết hắn không. Chuyện đó có thể chứ, cùng lắm là bóp cổ. Dù sao bây giờ cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ. Hắn cười lớn, hắn đợi ngày đó lắm, ít ra còn có chuyện để làm. Hắn ngồi tới phát chán luôn rồi. Cái gì mà liệu pháp tâm lý, nó chẳng nói sõi, hoặc giả như nó có nói được rõ ràng thì hắn cũng không thể biết. Nó có mở miệng với hắn câu nào đâu. Hắn chỉ có thể vừa nghịch điện thoại, vừa đợi nó ngủ.

Muốn chuồn sớm ư, mơ đi. Tuy trong tòa lâu đài cổ kính đáng yêu trị giá cả ngàn mạng người này không có lắp camera quan sát, nhưng gia nhân thì không thiếu. Tai mắt của họ, còn thính hơn cả mấy thứ thiết bị lằng nhằng.

Hắn ngả người một chút, muốn giả vờ ngủ, nhưng được một lúc lại thấy tư thế này có hơi khó chịu. Giả vờ cũng nên giả vờ cho nó có tâm. Nghĩ thế, hắn nhanh chóng ngồi dậy, vươn vai vài cái rồi nằm hẳn lên chiếc giường trắng. Hắn tự thán, giường lớn như vậy, êm ái như vậy, để cho một người nằm thì thật phí phạm. Và cuối cùng hắn ngủ quên. Mẹ kiếp. Hắn chửi thầm cái giường quá dễ chịu. Lại còn để cho một cô gái xinh đẹp, nhã nhặn, đáng yêu tới vậy gọi hắn dậy. Quả nhiên không có tiền đồ. Một cô gái xinh đẹp, bộ đồ công sở lịch thiệp.

Nó được phát một hộp bút màu, một tập giấy vẽ. Là giấy loại tốt. Nó vẽ rất chăm chú, nhưng nó không có vẻ gì là thích thú. Nó chỉ đơn giản là làm một công việc mà nó được giao.

Hắn bắt tay cô gái có cái tên dễ thương- Dương Mịch -rồi chăm chú nhìn sang người còn đang dùng thứ ánh mắt mông lung nhìn xung quanh căn phòng. Nó đặt bút, rồi vẽ được vài đường, dừng lại nhìn về phía họ. Tới lúc nó nhìn về phía hắn tới lần thứ ba, hắn quyết định không để ý tới nó nữa. Và cô gái bên cạnh hắn dường như cũng thấy rằng tốt nhất bọn họ nên rời khỏi  căn phòng này.

                Cô gái có mái tóc ngang vai, được kẹp gọn gàng ra đằng sau bằng chiếc kẹp tóc màu ánh kim, vài cọng tóc mai lơ thơ không vào nếp. Dương Mịch chọn cho mình áo sơ mi cao cổ màu xanh lam, bên ngoài là bộ vest trắng. Hắn đã ngán cái màu này tới tận cổ.

                Họ hẹn nhau ngồi ở phòng khách, cô muốn nói chuyện với hắn một chút. Còn hắn, muốn thử vận may của mình cái đã. Vậy mà vừa mới vào trận, hắn liền cười khan mà rút lui. Cô gái này là bác sĩ tâm thần, hắn kị nhất loại con gái như vậy. Cô đưa cho hắn một hồ sơ bệnh án, rất mỏng, dường như chỉ vẻn vẹn trong ba bốn tờ giấy. Hắn giở qua, quả thực chỉ có mấy giấy khám sức khỏe thông thường và một tờ bệnh lý. Tờ bệnh lý không dài, nhiều từ chuyên môn. Hắn không hẳn không biết chúng là gì, có một số chữ cứ nhảy loạn bên trong đầu hắn. Hắn lại nhớ không rõ ý nghĩa của nó. Đưa lại hồ sơ cho cô, hắn vẫn muốn cùng cô đàm thoại hơn là đọc mỡ chữ lating sắp xếp lộn xộn này.

                Cô đọc lại cho hắn những gì được ghi trong hồ sơ. Hắn chỉ lắc đầu, nói cô hãy nói bằng thứ tiếng Trung tôi có thể hiểu đi. Thứ tiếng Bắc Kinh của cô lại không che nổi vẻ lúng túng.

“ Cậu ấy mắc chứng tâm thần phân liệt, rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế và rối loạn ám sợ. Các sóng não đều hoạt động mình thường, là do nguyên nhân bên ngoài tác động, lâu dài ảnh hướng tới tâm lý.”

                Hắn nói, có chút bông đùa.

“Còn tôi, chỉ thấy cậu ta giống một đứa trẻ thiểu năng.”

                Cô lắc đầu, sau đó chỉ thờ dài. Cô lấy trong chiếc cặp đen mà cô vẫn mang bên người một tập hồ sơ khác, dầy hơn, trên đó có đánh dấu tên của rất nhiều người. Hắn nhìn kĩ tên cô, viết ngay ngắn trên bìa.

“Lần đầu gặp cậu ấy, tôi cũng nghĩ rằng quá trình trưởng thành ảnh hưởng tới sự phát triển của não bộ. Cho tới khi tôi chính thức được Mã tổng tin tưởng mà giao phó. Điều đầu tiên tôi làm chính là thử xem trong tiềm thức cậu ấy ẩn chứa điều gì. Tôi yêu cầu cậu ấy vẽ cho tôi một bức tranh về hình ảnh đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu mình. Tôi có tói quen lưu giữ tranh của bệnh nhân, nó đây.”

                Cô đưa cho hắn một tờ giấy, hắn giật mình, còn cô chỉ nhìn hắn ái ngại. Trên lớp nền tinh khôi của loại giấy canson đắt tiền, hình vẽ một người đàn ông hiện lên, rõ ràng tới từng chi tiết. Và ý của hắn, từng chi tiết ở đây, chính là cái thứ mà hắn cho là đàn ông này, hoàn toàn không khoác trên mình một thứ vỏ bọc nào.

                Nét vẽ đơn giản bằng bút đỏ và xanh. Người được cho là đàn ông này, trên người ông ta là những gân máu, tia máu đó chảy xuống đất, đọng lại làm một mảng. Ngực ông ta trống rỗng. Trên cánh tay trái có một hình săm ngôi sao. Điều hay nhất, trên mặt ông ta, ở trước bụng, trên tay cầm lấy hay mọc lên những cái đầu đỏ hỏn. Thân dài. Thứ đó cũng nằm im lìm dưới mặt đất.

                Dương vật đàn ông.

                Hắn cười lớn, ánh mắt chuyển tới cô gái đang nhìn mình. Ánh mắt cô kì lạ, ánh mắt của kẻ mịt mù. Ra là thế, cô không biết gì. Dương Mịch chỉ là kẻ ngoài cuộc.

“Một người nhược trí thì không có đủ tư duy để vẽ lên bức tranh này. Tới bây giờ tôi vẫn muốn vén màn bí ẩn của nó, nhưng làm cách nào cũng không được. Tôi thậm chí còn không được phép xem bệnh án thực sự của cậu ấy. Vậy mà Mã tổng lại giao vụ này cho tôi.”

                Hắn ngừng cười, đặt bức tranh lên bàn. Hai tay hắn có hơi lạnh, vì thế hắn xoa hai tay mình vào nhau. Hắn thấy lạnh sống lưng, nhưng thứ đó thì hắn không thể xoa được. Nhưng thuốc lá có thể làm cho hắn ấm lên, bất kì lúc nào nó cũng hiệu nghiệm. Hắn lấy trong túi mình bao thuốc lá hút dở mà châm một điếu. Hắn đưa về phía cô, cô gái chỉ cười trừ, khua tay.

                Quả nhiên, khói thuốc làm hắn thư thả. Hai vai thả lỏng, hắn cho phép mình gả đầu xuống thành Sô pha. Hắn hút được nửa điếu thì dập nó xuống gà tàn kính. Dương Mịch vẫn nhìn hắn không rời, như thể hắn sẽ cho cô câu trả lời vậy. Câu trả lời cho bức vẽ. Hắn nhướn mày, rồi cười mỉm. Hắn rất thích cười trước những thứ đáng yêu.

“ Vậy cô nghĩ, họ mời tôi tới để làm gì?”

                Cô nhìu mày, ý muốn trả lời, nhưng lại thôi. Hắn thấy cô hít một hơi dài, bàn tay cô có điểm động. Hắn cười khẩy.

“ Cái này chính tôi cũng không rõ. Tất cả là ý của thầy tôi và Trần Vỹ Đình.”

                Hắn nhìn lên chùm đèn pha lê lấp lánh. Hắn nghĩ, nếu như nó đổ ụp xuống, là hắn chết trước, hay cô gái bên cạnh hắn chết trước. Hắn có hai con mắt, hai con mắt thì không thể nhắm vào một điểm, nhắm một mắt, đo lại không chính xác.

                Mã Thiên Vũ thuê một cô thực tập sinh còn chưa ra trường để chữa bệnh cho em trai song sinh, có thể là anh trai, của y? Sau đó liền thuê một tên cảnh sát từng giết người để bảo vệ người mà y còn không cho một cái tên rõ ràng trên giấy khám sức khỏe giả danh? Hắn nghĩ mãi, nghĩ tới đêm đó không ngủ được. Hình như hắn lại đang leo lên một con thuyền bấp bênh. Sóng vỗ rì rào vào mạn thuyền.

                Hắn không ngủ, nên dậy rất sớm. Hắn mở danh bạ điện thoại, ngoại trừ số nóng cứ hiện hữu như mồi lửa, cũng chỉ có một mình số điện thoại của Dương Mịch. Hắn gọi cho cô, trời còn sớm, hắn đành ghé nhà cô một chút. Hắn trách mình đã không hỏi mượn từ sớm cho rồi.

                Cho tới khi hắn tới biệt thự cũng là lúc kim trên đồng hồ quả lắc phòng khách điểm bảy giờ sáng. Vừa kịp, hắn cười mỉm. Tới sớm như vậy, hắn không phải là muốn làm việc. Cậu trai kia nếu chưa tới giờ cũng sẽ chưa dậy, nó không gấp, hắn cũng không gấp. Hắn nhẹ bước, lần theo dấu hành lang. Hắn đang lục tung cái trí nhớ tuyệt vời của mình, tìm chút gì sót lại. Rẽ trái, đi thẳng qua phòng sách, đi tiếp, lên cầu thang, đi qua một đoạn hành lang cong. Hắn còn tưởng rằng mình lạc đường, cho tới khi cái đầu tượng hiện rõ ở gần góc cua. Hắn giật mình, nơi đây chỉ được phủ một lớp ánh sáng vàng nhạt của buổi sớm. Chưa tối, bọn họ cũng không bật đèn đóm, cửa sổ trên cao khiến nắng không thể vào nổi bên trong.

                Hắn xoa hai bàn tay, khẽ đẩy bức tượng. Tiếng cửa đẩy trơn chu vang lên trên hành lang vắng. Trong nhà kho không hề tối, chỉ là hắn không chú tâm tới ánh sáng từ đâu mà ra. Hắn đi sâu thêm một chút, theo đường cũ, tìm ra cánh cửa nhỏ có lớp đất sạch sẽ dưới chân cửa. Hắn bỗng nhìn thấy vài vết kéo lê trên lớp bụi đóng dưới đất, phần cách xa cánh cửa một đoạn. Dường như hắn đã có nhìn thấy chúng, nhưng lại chẳng để ý kĩ. Bốn dấu chạy dài, kết thúc dưới chân một cái tủ áo lớn.

                Ra là có người đã cố ý chặn cánh cửa lại, người đó lại không ngờ tới trường hợp có kẻ tìm ra. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, cả người rũ rũ vẩy vẩy, như thể sắp lâm vào một trận đánh nhau ở quán bar. Rút từ trong túi một cái khẩu trang giấy cùng một bao tay loại thông dụng cho pháp y, hắn khẽ mở cửa.

                Hắn công nhận mình là một kẻ tò mò. Nhưng xem ra những gì hắn nhận được từ lần tò mò này quả thật rất xứng đáng.Hắn mở bức vẽ được cất cẩn thận trong túi, soi nó dưới ánh đèn vàng của chùm đèn phía trên đầu.

 

 

 

 

 

Cái xác phân hủy, nhưng hắn vẫn nhận ra những vết chém nằm ở vị trí nào. Và nếu hắn không nhầm, cái xác thiếu đi dương vật. Đặc biệt hơn, tay trái của lão gia này có săm hình một ngôi sao. Ngôi sao đó giờ đã bị rữa một nửa, nét mực xăm hầu như khó nhận ra trong mảng thịt xanh xanh tím tím còn lại của cánh tay người chết.

                Hắn đứng vậy, không quên dùng chân đá cái xác vài cái cho hả dạ. Coi như chuyến này đã có chuyện để chơi, hắn hết phải ngồi im một chỗ rồi.

                Hắn không hề vội vã rời phòng ngay, còn chưa tới giờ phải trông trẻ. Hắn đi tới tủ kính, ánh mắt hướng lên từ trai rượu này tới chai rượu khác, đều là loại đắt tiền. Thật uổng, nhưng hắn không có nhã ý để uống trước một cái xác thối. Cám ơn, có lẽ để sau. Hắn dẫm phải một ít vụn bánh, phủi giầy xuống tấm thảm lót chân, hắn lại thấy làm như vậy cũng công cốc, có rất nhiều vụn bánh vung vãi khắp nơi. Hắn nhảy một bước dài, cách ly đôi giầy mới. Tiếng giầy nện xuống không trung một tiếng lạnh lẽo.

                Hắn liếc mắt qua bàn kính bên tay trái, liền thấy có chút chướng mắt. Cái chương mắt khiến hắn không muốn ở đây lâu thêm. Thế là hắn rời đi, tay cũng thó được cái nhẫn lớn trên ngón cái của vị lão gia đang yên vị trên cái giường kingsize.

                Chết rồi thì chết đi, cũng không nên ki bo nữa.

                Hắn bước theo nhịp, vẫn là một bài hát cũ mà hắn nghe trước khi vào tù. Mấy bài bây giờ, hắn thấy mình nghe không thuận tai. Dường như não bộ hắn có chút vấn đề, hắn đành hát thành tiếng. Hắn mất tập trung, não hắn sẽ mất chức năng phát nhạc như vậy đấy.

                Chưa tám giờ, nhưng hắn cũng đã tới rồi, người kia cũng đã dậy. Quần áo hẳn đã thay mới. Mỗi ngày nó đều mặc quần áo rất đẹp, đều là hàng đắt tiền.

Hắn ngồi ở chiếc ghế góc phòng, nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. Nó dường như nhận thấy hắn có điểm khác lạ, không dám di chuyển, không dám ngủ gật nữa. Tất nhiên hắn không phải là kẻ quen nhìn một chỗ như thế, mắt hắn thi thoảng liếc qua vật dụng trong nhà. Gói bánh mà nó túm chặt trong tay, vụn bánh mới, rơi vãi trên nền gối.

Thậm chí hắn còn nhắm mắt, tưởng tượng sự đối lập của màu hổ phách lập lững, rồi mở mắt nhìn lên không gian sáng như ánh mặt trời ban ngày. Hắn làm như thế vài lần. Thực ra hắn cũng chả nhàn rỗi mà làm trò trẻ con đó. Thứ ánh sáng màu cánh gián ấy cứ ám ảnh hắn. Khiến hắn bất giác xoa đằng sau thắt lưng mình.

Hắn nghĩ mình lại mắc căn bệnh của mấy tên cảnh sát mới vào nghề. Hình như hắn gặp căn bệnh này khá thường xuyên. Thế là hắn nhớ thêm vài thứ, nhớ tới đám anh em. Hắn nhắc mình sau khi hết ca phải qua thăm hỏi bọn chúng một chút.

Cuối cùng hắn lại chỉ tìm thấy Lý Dịch Phong là còn sống ở chỗ cũ. Một đàn em tốt, rất khéo léo, có chút trẻ con. Hắn liền trấn lột của cậu ta một con chó.

Hắn thấy mình quá cô đơn, thế là cần người tâm tình. Con chó con có lớp lông vàng óng, một đôi mắt to vô tội. Hắn chưa đặt cho nó một cái tên nào, hắn thấy không cần thiết. Con chó rất thích đùa, thậm chí có xu hướng đùa dai. Hắn cứ nhìn vào đôi mắt nó thì lại nhớ tới đôi mắt của kẻ kia. Đôi mắt rất lớn.

“ Mày xem, vì mày mà tao bị ám. Chú chó đáng thương.”

                Hắn cười khan chính mình. Sau đó thì hắn đi ngủ.

                Hôm sau hắn đi sớm, mang theo con chó con dắt bên người, lại sợ người nhà họ biết, giấu nó ở trong cái áo măng tô to sụ màu nâu. Bước đi của hắn vẫn rất tự nhiên, thẳng lưng, nụ cười rạng rỡ. Hắn tự thấy mình đóng kịch cũng thật tài ba. Hắn dòm đồng hồ, mới chỉ bẩy giờ. Hắn bắt đầu thấy mình có thói quen tới sớm.

                Hắn bước trên hành lang quen thuộc, tâm trạng hắn rất cao hứng. Sự cao hứng đó kéo dài từ lúc hắn khẽ thả con chó con vào trong căn phòng nọ, cho tới lúc hắn bắt gặp vị bác sĩ tâm lý thực tập họ Dương. Chính cô còn bị sự cao hứng của hắn chọc cười.  

                Sau đó một ít lâu, khi bọn họ còn đang tán ngẫu, hắn và cô bị tiếng thét thất thanh vang lên từ căn phòng cuối sảnh làm cho giật mình. Nhanh chóng cước bộ tới nới, tay hắn chỉ mới chạm vào cửa phòng, hắn liền nghe thấy tiếng con chó kêu lên một hồi báo tử. Hắn mở tung cánh cửa trắng, Dương Mịch ở đằng sau hắn hoảng hồn, cô muốn chạy lên phía trước liền bị hắn chặn lại.

                Hắn bất ngờ khi thấy giọng nói của cô rất bình tĩnh.

“Là ai để con chó vào được đây?”

                Hắn chột dạ, liền thả người cô ra, chỉ thấy cô bước vài bước, từ từ tiếp cận đối phương. Bàn tay cô chạm vào con chó dưới đất, con chó chết hẳn, lớp lông vàng óng vẫn còn ướt đẫm máu.

“Á…á….á á ……á……á”

                Nó ngồi bệt dưới đất, cả người dại ra, run rẩy không ngừng. Vậy mà hai cánh tay nó như có lực, nắm chặt lấy cây bút nhuộm đỏ. Hắn đờ người, nhìn ánh mắt sợ hãi của nó chăm chú vào cái xác chết của con chó con. Dương Mịch tới gần hơn nữa, những dường như chỉ cần có động tĩnh của bất kì thứ gì tỏng bán kính nó có thể với tới, nó sẽ điên cuồng mà tự vệ. Hắn chỉ kịp tri hô một tiếng cẩn thận, cây bút trên tay nó hướng tới cô mà vụt qua. Dương Mịch chỉ kịp A lên thất thanh mà ngã ra đằng sau.

                Hắn chạy tới đỡ lấy cô, một bên má của cô bắt đầu chảy máu. Tiếng bước chân ngày một nhiều hơn, dường như đám gia nhân cũng bắt đầu biết có chuyện. Đầu hắn hỗn loạn, hai mắt lại chỉ chăm chú vào nhất cử nhất động của nó. Cho tới khi hắn phát hiện ra, tiếng động lớn dần lên của đoàn người kia khiến nó hoảng sợ tới mức nào. Đũng quần nó bắt đầu ướt, nó dùng một tay tóm chặt lấy hạ bộ, gương mặt càng thảm thương.

                Hắn chạy thật nhanh, vượt đám người đang đi ngược hướng mình. Hắn sợ vạn nhất không kịp, không biết nó sẽ chĩa cây bút đó về phía ai. Chuyện xấu nhất chính là để nó tự chĩa chúng về phía mình. Rẽ trái, đi thẳng qua phòng sách, đi tiếp, lên cầu thang, đi qua một đoạn hành lang cong. Hắn vội vã mò tìm trên chiếc bàn kính vật kia. Nếu hắn đoán không lầm, chắc hẳn phải có một thứ như thế. Tìm không được, hắn liền nhớ ra một chuyện khác. Thứ nhỏ như vậy đâu thể để lung tung. Hắn dùng tay không lật cái xác, đám ròi rơi vãi, bắn cả vào áo khoác nâu. Hắn mặc kệ, đem sợi dây chuyền cùng vật dụng trên cổ người chết mà rời đi.

                Lúc hắn tới nơi, đám gia nhân đều đã bị nhốt ở bên ngoài, chính Dương Mịch đã ngăn không cho họ vào. Cả người cô chắn ở cửa, da mặt cũng đã tái xanh, hơi thở hỗn độn. Hai người gặp được ánh mắt nhau, cô gật đầu, mở cửa cho chính mình và hắn bước vào trong.

“Tôi…tôi sẽ gọi cho Mã tổng.”

                Cô thở mạnh, chẳng dấu nổi đau đớn, mắt cô đã bắt đầu đỏ au, nhìn nó vô lực trừng mắt nhìn họ. Hắn không nghe thấy lời cô nói, trong đầu hắn chỉ không biết rằng mình có nên làm bước tiếp theo hay không.

                Nếu thành công, cũng chứng tỏ cho hắn thấy điều hắn sợ là thật.

                Hắn giơ chiếc còi điều khuyển chó. Chiếc còi câm bằng kim loại lạnh tanh, phản chiếu ánh nhìn của kẻ đối diện. Vào giây phút nó buông bỏ cây bút xuống, dại ra nhìn vật thể kia, tim hắn nhói lên một trận.

                Hắn đeo nó vào người, từ từ bước lại ngần nó trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Dương Mịch. Nó không phản kháng, chỉ thở dốc, khuôn ngực phập phồng dưới cái áo len màu kem. Mái tóc đen của nó bết lại, dính lên trán, đôi mắt đỏ au vì sợ hãi, giờ đã trở nên hiền hòa. Kẻ mới đây còn giết chết một mạng sống, nhìn lại giống như kẻ vô tội nhất, kẻ đáng thương nhất.

                Hắn tời rất gần, cho tới khi có thể ôm cả cơ thể nó vào lòng. Hắn làm theo cách mà Mã Thiên Vũ đã làm, vuốt tóc nó, dùng lời nói ôn nhu khiến nó chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu.

                Dương Mịch nhìn hắn, chỉ biết á khẩu, cả quá trình đó cô chỉ im lặng. Đợi cho gia nhân dọn dẹp căn phòng, chính Dương Mịch là người giám sát xem nên để lại thứ gì, thứ gì nên vứt đi. Cô còn đặc biệt dặn mọi người tạm thời không nên đụng vào kẻ đang say ngủ kia. Kể cả khi họ đã ngồi Im lìm ở phòng khách, vết thương bên má của cô đã được xử lý, hắn đợi cô hỏi, nhưng Dương Mịch lại chẳng nói gì. Lúc lên tiếng thì tự trách móc mình.

“ Tôi đã quá sơ xuất rồi. Anh xem, tôi là bác sĩ tâm lý nhưng lại chẳng thể bằng được anh.”

                Ánh mắt cô đỏ lên. Hắn nhìn cô có chút mủi lòng. Hắn hiểu chứ, cảm giác bất lực trước người mình cần phải bảo vệ. Lại thứ cảm giác của mấy tên cảnh sát mới vào nghề. Hắn vươn tay, đặt lên bàn tay run rẩy của Dương Mịch.

“ Trước đó chuyện này đã từng sảy ra rồi phải không?”

                Cô gật đầu, cô nghe kể lại trước kia ở nhà có một con chó giống đức, rất ngoan và nghe lời. Sau đó cũng giống như bây giờ, nó bị giết chết. Hắn nhíu mày, ra trừng đã hiểu.

                Cuối ngày hôm đó, lúc hắn đang nhàm chán nhìn lên trần nhà. Hắn liền nổi hứng mà nhắn tin chúc Dương Mịch ngủ ngon. Sau đó thì hắn nhanh chóng nghĩ sang chuyện sẽ nói thế nào với Lý Dịch Phong.

 Nội dung của tin nhắn như sau:

_Cô biết tới việc mấy nhà huấn luyện chó trong thế chiến, sử dụng chúng như một công cụ tra tấn tình dục chứ?_


	3. Ngày nghỉ không đẹp trời

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Lúc mọi người đến nơi, cái xác đã bắt đầu bốc mùi. Căn phòng kín mít, không có một chút gió. Không khí xung quanh khá mát mẻ, mùi thối bốc lên từ trong cái tủ gỗ lớn như ngưng đọng lại một chỗ.

                Hắn nhận được điện thoại từ rất sớm, hình như là tầm năm sáu giờ sáng gì đó. Ánh nắng còn chưa kịp tràn vào lớp cửa kính lớn, và hắn còn đang trong cơn lơ mơ. Người trong điện thoại chính là Mã Thiên Vũ, giọng y vẫn trầm ấm, dường như y đã tỉnh ngủ hẳn từ rất lâu rồi. Y thông báo rằng hắn được nghỉ năm ngày, trong năm ngày đó không cần tới biệt thự.

“Năm ngày tới Trần Vỹ Đình sẽ thay anh trộng nom cậu ấy.”

                Hắn nhắm mắt, có thể tưởng tượng được cảnh y ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành lớn tại nhà riêng, một tay cầm điện thoại, một tay mân mê mặt bàn, căn phòng gọn gàng chưa mở hẳn đèn điện. Hắn khẽ ừ một tiếng, sau đó chỉ nghe thấy tiếng tút tút thật dài ở bên kia đầu dây. Vậy là hắn được nghỉ, nhưng hắn lại không thấy điều đó có gì vui vẻ. Không đi làm, vậy là hắn có hẳn mấy ngày rảnh rỗi. Rảnh rỗi hắn cũng chẳng biết làm gì.

“Huỳnh Tông Trạch, mày nghĩ nhiều quá rồi.”

                Đầu tiên sẽ đi tới nhà của tên tiểu đệ Lý Dịch Phong. Đi ăn mấy món ngon lành một chút. Sau đó, sau đó thì làm gì nữa. Hắn không biết, không muốn nghĩ nhiều. Hắn nhớ thời gian ở trong tù, lúc đó hắn đã nghĩ tới rất nhiều việc để làm nếu như có thể lần nữa nhìn thấy bảng hiệu của quán mì gần nhà cũ. Tiếc rằng quả nhiên quán mì đó đã dẹp tiệm, ý nguyện của hắn coi như tắt ngúm.

               Hắn thả vô lặng theo chỉ dẫn của Lý Dịch Phong. Cậu thanh niên trẻ trong áo sơ mi caro, mái tóc nhuộm màu hạt dẻ. Cách cậu ta dẫn chuyện rất hay, chỉ tiếc không đủ làm hắn phân tâm. Bọn họ rời nhà cậu ta từ sớm, nếu như hắn nhớ không nhầm thì khoảng tám giờ hơn. Và bây giờ nhìn vào cái đồng hồ trên tay, hắn phát hiện ra đã gần qua được một ngày.

                Họ kết thúc bằng cách rẽ vào một quán bar. Lý Dịch Phong chơi là chính. Cậu ta khá điển trai, loại điển trai một cách dễ nhìn, dễ tiếp nhận. Cậu hòa nhập nhanh hơn hắn. Bọn họ tuy đi cùng nhau, trong lúc Lý Dịch Phong bận rộn hết mình trên sàn nhảy, hắn lại ngồi thừ một chỗ, nhấm nháp thứ rượu nhạt nhẽo. Hắn không muốn hút thuốc, hắn tiếp tục rót cho mình một ly rượu nhạt nữa, khẽ nhấp từ từ cho hết chai rượu. Sau khoảng hơn một tiếng thì hắn bỏ cuộc, hắn không thuộc về nơi này.

                 Huỳnh Tông Trạch rời bỏ khỏi ánh đèn lòe loẹt xanh đỏ, đi tới con hẻm đằng sau quán bar, thưởng thức thứ ánh sáng đen đặc mà hắn yêu thích. Hắn rút từ trong túi áo bao thuốc mới, chần chừ rút ra một điếu. Hắn châm lửa, nhưng hắn chỉ hút được một hơi thì bỏ. Huỳnh Tông Trạch thừa nhận rằng hắn có chút sao động cùng bất an.

                 Cái xác lạnh lẽo nằm im lìm trong bóng tối cũng rất lâu, được nuôi dưỡng bằng bụi bẩn trông thật màu mỡ. Chúng sạch sẽ như thửa sơ khai, không còn một mảnh vải. Da thịt trần trụi, vết máu chạy từ cổ đã khô thành một màu rượu như vết son môi. Sợi dây cước rất nhỏ, cắt qua thịt ngọt ngào.

                 Ngày thứ hai được nghỉ, hắn ở nhà. May mắn thay hắn không nhàn rỗi. Huỳnh Tông Trạch nghe thấy tiếng chuông cửa vào tầm mười một giờ, đúng lúc hắn còn mải miết nghĩ xem nên ăn gì vào bữa trưa. Hắn lau tay vào cái tạp dề màu đen hắn mới mua, nhanh chóng tới mở cửa cho người ở ngoài. Lúc nhìn thấy Dương Mịch, hắn không giật mình, hắn chỉ cười cười chào cô.

“Ăn cơm chưa? Cô có muốn chúng ta đi ăn không?”

“Để sau đi, có chuyện tôi muốn hỏi anh trước.”

                Hắn vẫn mỉm cười với cô, hắn thấy không có lý do gì để không tặng cô gái như cô một nụ cười. Họ bước vào phòng khách, cả căn phòng được sơn một màu trắng đạm bạc, nội thất lại chỉ tuyệt một màu đen nhánh. Đợi cô ngồi yên vị trên sopha, hắn mới vào trong phòng bếp ngay cạnh đó rót cho cô một ly nước. Lúc hắn trở ra lại, đã thấy Dương Mịch xếp trên bàn một quấn sổ, trên tay thì cầm một cây bút máy. Cô không mở lời trước, nhưng ánh mắt của cô cho hắn biết cô không phải ở đây để đùa cợt.

“Cô muốn biết bao nhiêu?”

                Cô mấp máy, hắn cười trừ, chẳng nhẽ cô thật sự đang tính toán muốn biết được bao nhiêu hay sao.

“Anh có thể cho tôi biết bao nhiêu?”

“Nếu như tôi nói tôi cũng chẳng biết gì hơn cô?”

“Anh Huỳnh”- cô nhíu mày, hắn cười phá lên, sau đó tĩnh lặng nhìn cô – ‘Tôi biết anh đã biết được một số chuyện. Còn cho tôi biết được bao nhiêu là tùy ở anh.”

                Hắn nhìn cô, trong ánh mắt cô chính là khuất phục. Cô không nói nhiều, nhưng trong ánh mắt đó vang vọng hàng ngàn câu hỏi, tất cả như đập vào tai hắn, nhưng câu hỏi tại sao mà chính hắn vẫn còn mập mờ lắm. Cô gái này còn quá non nớt, một bác sĩ tâm lý thực tập.

                Hắn không cười nữa, hắn gật đầu. Hắn cầm lấy quyển sổ trên bàn, rồi hắn bắt đầu viết. Hắn đang suy nghĩ nên cho cô biết bao nhiêu, tay hắn thì cứ vô thức viết. Vẽ một bản đồ, viết vài chữ, Huỳnh Tông Trạch cảm thấy hắn cần một điếu thuốc. Hắn đang hưng phấn vô cùng. Hắn dừng bút một chút, rồi hắn nhìn sang Dương Mịch.

“Sợ à?”

                Hắn đợi cô, hắn dừng tay viết.

“Hết?”

“Hết. Nhưng chưa phải kết thúc.”

                Dương Mịch cầm lấy quyển sổ và cây bút máy, loại bút máy cũ có vỏ kim loại, để vào trong túi sách. Bọn họ chào nhau rất mẫu mực, xã giao. Sau đó hắn nhìn cô biến mất dần ở cuối đoạn rẽ của con đường thẳng vắng lặng người đi lại.

                Chút rạo rực của hắn tan biến ngay sau đó. Hắn lại thanh tĩnh hoàn thành nốt đống thực phẩm nằm ngổn ngang trên cái thớt dài. Không có khách, hắn không mở đèn, rèm cửa che ánh nắng chói chang của công lý.

                Ngày nghỉ thứ ba, Huỳnh Tông Trạch không còn dậy sớm nữa, vì hắn không ngủ. Hắn không thấy mệt mỏi dù chỉ một chút. Mẹ khiếp, và hắn thấy mình tỉnh táo hơn bao giờ hết. Tiếng máy lạnh thổi từng đợt gió, tiếng của chiếc đồng hồ kim phá tan không gian lặng như tờ của hắn. Hắn ngồi thẳng dậy, và lúc đó là chính xác sáu giờ ba mươi.

                Hắn không mặc vest, hôm nay là ngày nghỉ của hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhấn vào cái tên đầu tiên hiện lên trong danh bạ điện thoại. Hắn đợi khoảng bốn năm hồi thì có người trả lời, và hắn lại lạc vào cái trò chơi mà hắn đã chơi tới cũ nát. Đầu dây bên kia sẽ mặc gì, sẽ ngồi như thế nào, những ngón tay đan vào mái tóc nâu hay chỉ buông hờ hững trên mặt kính không lớp bụi trong căn phòng dường như quá lớn so với y.

                Hắn hẹn gặp y, y đồng ý. Mã Thiên Vũ dường như không từ chối bất kì một yêu cầu nào của hắn. Đổi toàn bộ nội thất, tiền, xe, quyền được vuốt cặp má mịn màng của y. Suy nghĩ đó làm hắn vui vẻ, hãy cứ đợi cho tới khi tên Trần Vỹ Đình đó biết việc này. Hoặc giả như gã đã biết tất cả, gã cũng sẽ không làm gì được. Vì gã chỉ là một con chó dùng ánh mắt và bàn tay ôn nhu của mình bao bọc lấy Mã Thiên Vũ.

                Mùi máu không nồng như hắn nghĩ, có khi mũi của tất cả mọi người đều đã bị đóng một lớp bụi. Họ chỉ có thể ngửi thấy mùi tươi mát của da thịt phụ nữ.

                Y nhắn cho hắn địa chỉ của một quán cà phê, lúc hắn tới liền một mạch chạy lên tầng trên cùng.

                Quán cà phê nằm không cách xa nơi hắn sống là bao, bên cạnh còn có những quán cà phê khác, nhưng nó lại khác biệt vô cùng. Nó rất xanh, xanh theo đúng nghĩa. Huỳnh Tông Trạch đi trên những bậc thang lát đá hoa màu đen, hai bên trải rất nhiều cây cảnh, sách cũ, đồng hồ cũ, tách chén, đồ đồng, những con vật nhỏ xíu. Thế nào nhỉ, hắn tìm một cái tên cho phong cách này, nhưng hắn nghĩ chưa ra.

                Bọn họ đợi hắn ở cái bàn góc bên trái căn phòng rộng gần bốn mươi mét vuông, lớp kính lớn chặn người ngồi bên trong với một khu vườn được đặt trong nhà kính. Màu lục làm bóng lên một bên má của y, còn y ngồi đó hiền từ như một chú chim, cứ mãi ngẩng đầu nhìn xuyên qua tán lá. Trần Vỹ Đình nhận ra hắn đầu tiên, còn y quá lười để để ý tới hắn. Hắn không mấy quan tâm, ánh mắt hắn cũng bị mấy cái cây thu hút.

“Anh tìm tôi có chuyện gì không?”

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch bận rộn đếm xem có bao nhiêu cái cây. Hắn bâng quơ nói:

“Nếu anh tiếp tục để Dương Mịch tiếp nhận, tôi e là em trai anh sẽ chẳng có tiến triển gì đâu.”

                Hắn đếm đủ ba mươi tám cái cây, lớn nhỏ đủ loại, Huỳnh Tông Trạch mới chịu quay sang nhìn y. Còn y dường như đã đợi hắn nhìn mình từ lâu, lông mày nhíu lại, ánh mắt mông lung, lúng túng. Hắn thấy, con người này dường như mỗi lần xúc động sẽ biểu hiện rõ ràng, không giấu diếm. Vậy nên hắn nhìn sang Trần Vỹ Đình, đáng tiếc gương mặt gã ngoại trừ sẽ cười cái nụ cười đóng khuôn, thì cũng chỉ lạnh nhạt mà nhìn hắn cả buổi mà thôi. Hắn đợi câu trả lời, hắn có thời gian, hắn để họ thoải mái. Câu trả lời của Mã Thiên Vũ xem ra cũng làm hắn hài lòng không ít.

“ Không phải là tôi không muốn thử qua người khác, nhưng bất luận là ai tới gần nó đều sợ hãi. Chỉ có Dương Mịch là người duy nhất nó không từ chối, còn chấp nhận ngồi chung với cô ấy một mình. Tôi cũng không còn biện pháp nào khác.”

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhấp thêm một ngụm cà phê sữa. Hắn vẫn còn suýt xoa bởi vị đậm đà của nó. Hắn im lặng sắp xếp một chút, hắn nên hỏi gì. Hắn không nên hỏi gì. Hắn tự cho mình thất thố, đáng nhẽ ra nên chuẩn bị trước từ lúc rời nhà.

“ Cậu ta tên là gì? Trước giờ tôi không thấy anh nhắc tới.”

“ Tôi… nghĩ mình không có quyền chọn một cái tên nào đó cho nó. Chỉ có thể đợi nó hồi phục rồi tính.”

“ À, vậy thì khó đấy. Cậu ta không có thân phận gì ở nhà anh sao? Không còn ai biết về cậu ta à?”

                Y lắc đầu, hai bàn tay trên đùi khẽ xoa vào nhau.

“ Anh cũng hiểu chuyện này càng ít người biết càng tốt. Không phải tôi không muốn cho nó một danh phận, nhưng nó như vậy, gia cảnh gia đình tôi lại đặc biệt. Tôi không muốn có kẻ lợi dùng điều này để hại nó.”

                Hắn gật gù tán thưởng cho câu trả lời xuất sắc của đối phương.

“ Cũng giống như một núi không thể có hai vua vậy.”

                Mã Thiên Vũ trưng nên nụ cười lấy lòng, ánh mắt y cong lên, và đôi môi khẽ nâng. Y nói tùy anh nghĩ thế nào cũng được. Họ nói thêm một số chuyện, cũng là chuyện ngoài lề. Hai người họ không ai nhắc tới chuyện con chó đã chết cho tới cả lúc họ đã ra về. Hắn ngầm hiểu rằng y không muốn nhắc tới. Hắn cũng không ngại giữ nó trong lòng.

                 Lúc ra về, hắn có ngó qua Trần Vỹ Đình, và gã lại chào tạm biệt hắn bằng nụ cười giả tạo. Không phải hắn thấy thích thú gì khi nhìn qua người bạn sắt đá này, nhưng hắn muốn nhìn ra cái mối quan hệ của gã với y là như thế nào. Huỳnh Tông Trạch chỉ là kẻ tò mò vô tội mà thôi.

                Suốt cái guồng quay này, hắn rất muốn được dấn thân vào, làm một mắt xích ở trong đó. Hắn thấy rạo rực cứ như thể đã quay lại cái thời điểm hắn còn làm cảnh sát. Hắn không phải là một cảnh sát tài nằng, điều khiến hắn đặc biệt chính là hắn từng phạm tội. Một mình hắn sắm hai vai, cảm giác thích thú của khoảng thời gian đó hắn không bao giờ quên được.

                Lúc về tới nhà, hắn vẫn còn rõ như in sự chân thành cùng lạnh nhạt của Mã Thiên Vũ và Trần Vỹ Đình. Huỳnh Tông Trạch rạo rực, tới mức ngay tối hôm đó hắn phải lên mạng tra một đoạn gay porn. Bottom rất đẹp. Và hắn bắt đầu xem, hắn nghĩ tới người nằm trên giường kia là Mã Thiên Vũ với ánh mắt thành khẩn, nụ cười lấy lòng, cái miệng nhỏ đỏ lên vì dục vọng. Cơ thể cậu ta nhất định sẽ còn đẹp hơn người trong đoạn ghi hình. Sau đó hắn nghĩ tới kẻ cứ liên tục thúc vào cơ thể phía dưới kia chính là Trần Vỹ Đình. Nhưng hắn nghĩ hoài vẫn không có hứng, dục vọng của hắn không hề ngóc đầu.

                Hắn tắt video, chẳng tắm rửa, chẳng ăn uống thêm, hắn ngủ. Hắn ngủ rất ngon, sau đó hắn rơi vào cơn mộng mị. Trong giấc mộng mơ hồ của hắn, hắn chỉ thấy rõ một đôi mắt trong suốt như sương sớm. Hắn bị thôi miên trong giấc mộng, mồ hôi hắn túa ra, không phải vì sợ hãi. Mà hắn thấy kích thích. Ánh mắt trong veo đó rất đẹp. Hắn thấy nó đáng sợ như màu trắng tinh của bệnh viện. Rồi hắn thấy mình nằm trong bệnh viện, đèn chiếu chói chang.

                Hắn không thể tự mình tỉnh giấc cho tới khi có tiếng điện thoại reo gọi hắn dậy. Ngày thứ tư hắn nghỉ, Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhận được cuộc gọi từ “đường dây nóng”. Giọng trong điện thoại là của Trần Vỹ Đình, khẩu âm tiếng Quảng của gã trong điện thoại còn khó nghe hơn.

                Dương Mịch. Chết.

                Hắn nhìn xác của cô nằm gọn gàng trong cái tủ mà hắn đã nghĩ nó chắn trước cánh cửa kia. Dường như cô không kháng cự, cả cơ thể cô độc chỉ có hai màu, trắng của da thịt và đỏ của máu. Cô ngục đầu xuống, mái tóc rũ che cả khuôn mặt. Môi cô vẫn đỏ màu son.

                Mã Thiên Vũ là người rời khỏi hiện trường đầu tiên, dường như y chẳng thể chịu nổi cảnh máu me, mặt y lại bắt đầu có biểu hiện trắng xanh. Y để Trần Vỹ Đình đỡ mình, gã cũng không dám dời khỏi y. Giờ đây còn lại hắn đứng cùng một người đàn ông lạ, người đàn ông tuổi tầm hơn bốn mươi, ăn mặc lịch sự, nhưng đơn điệu trong màu nâu cũ kĩ. Hắn không quá bất ngờ, nhưng mà có chút buồn rầu, tới mức hắn quên không hỏi tên người đàn ông kia.

“ Cậu ta sẽ lại không báo cảnh sát sao?”

                Hắn nhún vai, chuyện này không nên hỏi hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch tới gần cái xác, hắn cám ơn trời phật hắn vẫn còn giữ thói quen mang khăn tay, hắn dùng khăn tay, khẽ lật mái tóc của Dương Mịch lên, ngửa đầu cô ra sau.

“ Này, cậu đừng làm loạn hiện trường.”

                Hắn dừng tay, nhìn vào sợi dây cước mảnh vắt ở trên cổ nạn nhân. Loại dây cước này hắn đã từng thấy qua, nó dừng để cố định một số bộ phận như khớp của gấu bông. Tự dưng hắn rất muốn nhếc mép cười một chút.

                Hắn nhỡ rõ cái hôm đầu tiên gặp Dương Mịch, hắn đã nghĩ nếu chùm đèn pha lê lớn trên đầu họ rơi xuống, ai sẽ chết trước.

                Quả nhiên vẫn là cô thắng hắn rồi.


	4. Chương 4: Kẻ tinh ý?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má ôi:))))  
> Tui bỏ nó lâu quá rồi.  
> Tui lấp hố lại còn phải thổi bụi công cụ.  
> Má chế có thương tui không:))))

OSIRIA ROSE

 

 

 

 

[Siouxsie Sioux & Brian Reitzell - Love Crime (Hannibal soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaWmM_2kB70)

 

Chap 4: Kẻ tinh ý?

                Hắn nhìn Mã Thiên Vũ, y _nó_ i.

\- Không phải là _nó_.

                Bọn hắn đứng ngoài sảnh lớn của phòng khách. Trời vẫn còn rất sớm, ánh sáng nhu hòa hắt vào từ cửa sổ lớn khiến cho cả căn phòng mang màu bụi mờ nhạt. Huỳnh Tông Trach ngẩng đầu nhìn lên chum đen pha lê tắt ngúm  nằm trong góc khuất, đen ngòm màu bóng tối. Hắn không _nó_ i gì, nhưng tai hắn mở lớn hết mức.

\- Tối hôm qua tôi còn ở cùng _nó_ , _Nó_ không cho tôi rời đi, tôi đành ngủ trong phòng _nó_.

                _Nó_ i đoạn, Mã Thiên Vũ lại khẽ dựa người về phía sau, lưng y dán chặt vào lớp nhung mềm mại của cái gối dựa. Trông y mệt mỏi hơn bao giờ hết, đầu y đã muốn ngả ra đằng sau, được Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh vẫn luôn túc trực khẽ đỡ lấy. Mã Thiên Vũ tiếp tục _nó_ i, nãy giờ vẫn chỉ có mình y lên tiếng.

-  Chú Trương, chuyện báo về cho ba của Dương Mịch, con nhờ chú đi giúp con một chuyến.

                Người đàn ông lạ họ Trương tiếp tục lúng túng xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau, ông ta gật đầu. Ông ta không dám lên tiếng, đã ba bốn lần ông ta hỏi tới chuyện báo cảnh sát thì đều nhận được cái im lặng rất rõ ràng. Huỳnh Tông Trạch cũng nhận ra điều ấy, nhưng hắn thức thời, ít ra hắn cũng biết có một số chuyện không phải cứ báo cảnh sát là xong.

                Người đàn ông lạ rời đi, mờ nhạt như cách ông ta xuất hiện. Căn phòng chỉ còn lại tiếng máy lạnh phả hơi nhẹ nhàng trên đầu, tiếng đồng hồ thi thoảng tích tắc vài lần. Hắn thôi nhìn xung quanh, ánh mắt hắn chuyển rời tới bàn tay đã kịp đưa lên ngoắc nhẹ tỏng không khí của Mã Thiên Vũ cùng cái hành động cúi đầu thập phần cung kính của Trần Vỹ Đình. Môi y lại mấp máy, lần này y _nó_ i nhỏ hơn nhiều, nhưng vẫn đủ để hắn nghe thấy.

\- Đình ca, giúp em xử lý cái xác.

                Trần Vỹ Đình nhẽ nhướn mắt, động thái này của gã hắn cũng nhìn ra. Gã thì thào, nhưng lần này hắn không thể nghe được gì, chỉ thấy y gật đầu, cười vỡi gã. Sau đó thì gã cũng vội vàng đi mất, để lại bọn họ và cái im lặng kì quái.

                Hắn nhìn Mã Thiên Vũ khẽ nhắm mắt, y mệt mỏi hơn bình thường, lại dường như không phải loại mệt mỏi do e sợ mấy chuyện chết chóc. Y thở nhẹ, mi mắt nặng trữu, cũng không _nó_ i gì nữa. Thừa dịp đó, hắn đứng dậy mà rời đi, hắn muốn tới xem món nợ của hắn hiện tại ra làm sao.

                .

                Một vụ giết người xảy ra trong một căn nhà kín. Không báo cảnh sát, không điều tra, chỉ đơn giản là dọn dẹp cái xác đó đi và giải trừ đống hậu quả đến từ mối quan hệ của kẻ xấu số. Điều đáng sợ hơn cả chính là thái độ bàng quang. Hành lang dài thi thoảng vẫn có người làm qua lại. Lau chỗ này, dọn dẹp chỗ kia, dường như cái chết của Dương Mịch chẳng hề ảnh hưởng tới công việc của họ. Những gương mặt không quen thuộc, khó nhận biết. Hắn khẽ rung mình, cước bộ nhanh hơn, sống lưng hắn ướt đẫm mồ hôi kể cả khi không khí trong hành lang mát rượi.

                Hắn khẽ xoay nắm tay, phát hiện ra cánh cửa đã khóa. Huỳnh Tông Trạch đút tay vô túi áo, lục tìm chùm chìa khóa, tay hắn lại đụng phải thứ gì đó mát lạnh. Hắn lôi ra sợi dây đeo cổ, phía dưới lủng lẳng cái còi huấn luyện màu bạc. Chúng sáng bóng, kể cả trong lớp ánh sáng nhờ cũng tỏa ra thứ lấp lánh kì dị của kim loại. Đeo _nó_ trên cổ, sau rồi giấu _nó_ bên trong áo sơ mi, Huỳnh Tông Trạch mới nhẹ nhàng mở cửa.

                Ánh sáng trắng đập vào mắt hắn chói nhòa. Liếc người phụ nữ đang lau cửa kính ở phía sau lưng, Huỳnh Tông Trạch bước vào bên trong căn phòng trắng rồi tiện tay khóa trái cửa. Hắn cởi giầy, đặt _nó_ trên cái giá gỗ, lớp thảm lông cọ vào chân hắn. Vừa bước tới bên giường, hắn vừa nhìn người nam nhân trưởng thành có gương mặt non nớt mà giờ này đã trở nên ửng đỏ. Trên trán _nó_ dán một miếng hạ sốt màu xanh biển, cả người như chìm vào chiếc giường mềm mại.

Ánh mắt nó khẽ mở nhìn về phía hắn, nhín hắn ngồi lên giường. Hắn quay lưng, nhìn bốn bức tường bao kín bởi hình vẽ. Phía trên nóc bên góc phải của căn phòng có một đường ống thông gió được khóa lại. Sau đó hắn nhìn tới sopha đơn đặt ở góc phòng.

                Chỉ có hai đường ra duy nhất, cửa ra vào và ống thông gió. Nói đoạn, hắn nhặt con gấu bông ở gần mình, dùng tay kéo mạnh phần khớp nối các chi.

\- Là chỉ.

                Hắn đi xung quanh căn phòng, kiểm tra một lượt đám gấu bông cho tới khi tìm được một con gấu màu nâu, loại lớn bằng cơ thể người. Phần tay chân được gia công bằng loại cước hắn tìm thấy trên thi thể Dương Mịch, nhưng phần đầu lại được gia cố vụng về bằng chỉ.

                Hắn quay lại giường, _nó_ vẫn chăm chú nhìn về phía hắn. Trong mắt nó không chứa sợ hãi, nhưng sự mệt mỏi lại hằn rõ. Huỳnh Tông Trạch vỗ nhẹ xuống cơ thể ốm yếu dưới lớp chăn bông dầy. Hắn khẽ cười, bắt đầu nói chuyện dù hắn hiểu hắn sẽ chẳng nhận được dù chỉ một câu trả lời khiến nhã ngắn gọn.

\- Dương Mịch chết oan. Cô ta chết không phải do lỗi của mình, cô ta đơn giản chỉ là công cụ để người ta thực hiện những việc lớn lao hơn mà thôi.

                Hắn quay đầu, nhìn nó khép hờ mắt.

\- Cậu không giết người. Nhưng Dương Mịch chết là vì cậu, là gián tiếp giết người.

                Chằng đợi cho hắn rời đi, Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhận thấy có người bám lấy góc áo hắn. Ánh mắt _nó_ không còn ngây dại. Bọn họ nhìn nhau, rồi hắn nhìn theo hướng bàn tay nó chỉ, chỉ thấy cánh cửa gỗ trắng.

                Bên ngoài.

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch khẽ gật đầu. Hắn rời đi ngay, cũng không quên tắt bớt ánh đèn sáng tới chói mắt.

                Hắn chỉ kịp tĩnh tâm khi đã rời khỏi cổng lớn của căn biệt thự. Hắn không về “nhà” ngay, đối với hắn nơi đó trừ có thể ngủ thì cũng chẳng an toàn gì cho cam. Hắn đi tới một khách sạn, thuê một căn phòng và ở đó mà suy nghĩ.

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch không mở đèn, hắn cũng không muốn để cho căn phòng quá tối vì vậy hắn mở đèn phòng tắm. Ánh sáng trắng hắt vào mặt hắn mát lạnh, mắt hắn mở lớn, nhìn về phía may lạnh đang quạt tấm chắn gió.

                Thật kinh dị. Hắn nghĩ vậy. Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhớ tới những gương mặt mờ nhạt mặc cùng một loại quần áo, ánh mắt họ như vô hồn, lại như vô cùng có thần mà nhìn những con người cách biệt đi vào căn biệt thự.

                Kẻ sát nhân đặt xác Dương Mịch trong căn phòng đó là có ý gì? Lý do hắn muốn vấy tội lên kẻ điên nằm trong căn phòng tách biệt kia? Để giết được một người thần trí rõ ràng, chưa kể đã có sẵn ý định nghi ngờ về sự an toàn của bản thân thì gã ta hẳn là một kẻ vô cùng thông minh. Hoặc một người quen đủ để nạn nhân nhận thấy sự an toàn từ đối phương.

                Sau đó là tới căn phòng với con gấu bông. Để thay chỉ một con gấu bông thì chỉ có hai giả thuyết, hoặc kẻ đó thường xuyên ra vào căn phòng đó, hoặc là con gấu bông từ ban đầu đã bị thay chỉ. Nếu kẻ đó thường xuyên ra vào, chẳng nhẽ _nó_  lại không nhìn ra động tác may lại đầu con gấu bông của kẻ tròn phòng, phải nói rằng đối với người lạ _nó_ không bao giờ bỏ xuống cảnh giác. Nếu như con gấu bông được tặng thì mọi chuyện rõ ràng hơn nhiều, chỉ có điều chẳng nhẽ kẻ tặng lại tính tới chuyện giết người từ sớm? Và mọi đồ vật trong căn phòng ấy đều do người vợ yêu dấu của Mã Thiên Vũ chuẩn bị, nào có ai tặng thứ gì. Người bên ngoài căn nhà ấy không có mấy ai biết được chuyện Mã gia có cất giấu một vị con trai nữa.

                Hay cũng nói, nếu như người đó là một người quen thuộc tới mức _nó_ không có bất kì dị nghị nào để mặc cho gã ta hành động thì việc khâu laij đầu gấu bông không có gì là khó.

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch ngồi bật dậy. Hắn cười lớn cho thật sảng khoái.

\- Thật may quá, nếu quả thực người chết là do một tập đoàn người làm trong cái tòa nhà quỷ quái đó giết thì đến bản thân mình cũng nguy to.

                Nói đoạn, hắn im lặng mò vào trong túi quần, lấy cho bản thân mình một điếu thuốc. Hắn không ngủ, hắn cứ vậy mà ngồi nhìn vào màn đêm, hút hết điều này tới điếu khác, cũng không biết trong đầu hắn đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì.

                Sáng của hai hôm sau hắn nhận được cuộc gọi của Trần Vỹ Đình nói rằng hắn đã có thể đi làm trở lại. Hắn sốt sắng thu thập đống đồ ăn nhanh mà mình đang ăn dở, thấy chúng vào thùng rác.

                Trần Vỹ Đình đã nhăn mặt khi nhìn thấy gương mặt hắn đầy đám ria mép mới mọc, hắn khẽ cười khi nhẩn a biểu hiện không còn lạnh nhạt của đối phương.

\- Hai ngày nay không về nhà, có hơi nhếch nhác.

                Trần Vỹ Đình nhìn hắn hồi lâu, sau đó ngoắc đầu về phía cánh cửa trắng.

\- May mà anh còn tắm rửa cẩn thận, cậu ta sợ dơ.

                Như thường lệ, gã không bao giờ bước vào bên trong, nhưng ánh mắt gã không thể dấu diếm mà ngó vào trong căn phòng trắng. Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhìn gã, rồi lại nhìn người phụ nữ ngồi trong phòng. Hắn đóng lại cánh cửa theo ra hiệu của cô.

                Người phụ nữ trẻ có cái khí chất thành thục. Cô mặc đầm trắng bằng vải xô, khoác áo len sợi màu lông chuột. Đáng nhẽ ra chúng phải tạo cho cô nàng vẻ ngoài dịu dàng, đoan trang, chỉ tiếc rằng cô là người có khung xương lớn, cái đầm thụng hay áo khoác chẳng che nổi nét thô to. Hiềm nỗi giọng nói của người phụ nữ này lại du dương và dễ nghe như tiếng mấy em gái trên đài phát thanh vậy.

\- Anh hẳn là anh Huỳnh?

\- Tôi tên Huỳnh Tông Trạch.

\- À, tôi là Hách Tiểu Lam, là vợ của Mã Thiên Vũ

                Người phụ nữ trước mắt hắn lại cười, cô nắm lấy tay kẻ nằm trên giường. Bọn họ chẳng nói thêm câu nào, như hắn có thích cách bài trí của cô ở căn nhà mới không, hay công việc của hắn thế nào chẳng hạn. Hách Tiểu Lam vẫn cứ ngồi đó nhìn người nằm trên giường, bàn tay cô thi thoảng lại vuốt tóc, chốc chốc lại vỗ về _nó_ , canh cho người đang ngủ khỏi giật mình.

 Hắn khẽ nhắm mắt, bắt đầu nghĩ ngợi. Một người phụ nũ đi mất, lại có một người phụ nữ nữa đến. Tổng cộng có tất cả bao nhiêu người có thể vào căn phòng này? Mã Thiên Vũ, hắn, Dương Mịch – đã chết, Hách Tiểu Lam, một bà vú già chuyên dọn phòng.

\- Cô Hách, bình thường lúc tắm thường là ai tắm cho cậu ta vậy.

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch mở mắt nhìn về phía giường, Hách Tiểu Lộ nhướn mày nhìn hắn. Cô có thể không trả lời, hình như không muốn trả lời, rồi lại bất đắc dĩ nhăn mày lại. Gương mặt cô cũng có thể coi là hài hòa, chỉ có điều xương cằm lớn khiến khuôn mặt có phần cương nghị.

\- Chuyện này… tôi cũng không rõ. Hình như là bà vú kia. Và còn có chồng tôi.

\- Mã Thiên Vũ?

\- Phải đó, anh ấy nếu có dịp đến đây đều giúp cậu ấy tắm rửa và làm vệ sinh căn phòng.

                Huỳnh Tông Trach lại nhắm mắt lại. Hai người bọn họ đều biết đó là không lễ phép, nhưng nếu cô không có lên tiếng thì hắn cũng mặc kệ, hắn làm quái gì có thanh danh hay đạo đức để giữ.

                Sau một hồi lâu, hắn nghe thấy thêm lần nữa giọng nói dịu dàng cửa người phụ nữ có gương mặt chữ điền. Cô ta nói.

\- Mã Thiên Vũ … anh ấy rất cô đơn. Ngay cả khi cha anh ấy còn sống hai người cũng không hề có chút tình cảm nào giống như tình cảm cha con nên có. Chỉ đơn giản là ông ấy nuôi lớn một kẻ thừa kế mà thôi. Vì vậy anh ấy coi trọng người em trai này vô cùng.

                Hắn bật cười, hắn biết tiếp theo đó cô sẽ nói gì.

\- Đừng cảm ơn tôi vội, phải nói là cô không cần cảm ơn tôi. Tôi sẽ chẳng làm được gì đâu.

                Hắn khẽ thở dài, hắn nghe thấy tiếng cánh cửa đóng lại, tiếng gót giày va vào nền nhà đồng động. Hắn còn những tưởng sau đó sẽ chỉ là một chuỗi im lặng đưa hắn vào giấc ngủ. Trong lúc hắn còn mê man chưa chìm hẳn, hắn lại nghe thấy tiếng vải xô vào nhau xồn xoạt.

                Hắn mở mắt, nhìn phiên bản Mã Thiên Vũ ngây ngô ngồi ở bên giường nhìn hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch ước lượng người cậu ta một chút, rồi nhìn lên phía cái ống thông gió. Hắn nhỏm người ngồi dậy, dùng sức đẩy cái ghế sopha đơn mình đang ngồi. Vô dụng. Hắn chửi thầm. Con mẹ nó nặng quá.

                Hắn cúi người nhòm xuống chân ghế. Hắn lại tiếp tục muốn chửi thầm.

\- ******, cố định lại luôn rồi sao.

                Bốn chân đều bị khoan xuống dưới nền gỗ. Hắn chưa bỏ cuộc, mò tới chân bàn nhỏ bên cạnh giường cũng thấy bốn chân đều đã bị khoan xuống dưới. Cung cách làm việc thường ngày của hắn chính là nhổ từng chiếc đinh ra, chỉ tiếc trong tay hắn không có dụng cụ cần thiết.

                Hắn gãi đầu khó chịu, lại đúng lúc nhìn thấy ánh mắt _nó_ lấm lét theo dõi hắn. Hai bàn tay cậu ta đan vào tấm ga giường, những ngón chân trên thảm nhung cũng nhíu chặt lại. Hắn nhích người, để bản thân mình ngồi trước mặt cậu ta, hắn ngẩng lên nhìn, để cái đầu cúi ngằm kia nhìn thấy hắn.

\- Sao thế?

                Cũng chẳng chỉ hỏi một câu, hắn giơ tay, chần chừ một lúc rồi đặt nó lên đầu gối người trước mặt.

                Hắn thấy cậu ta chỉ giật mình một lần rồi thôi. Cơ thể không run rẩy, không bài xích, không la hét. Hai người họ lặng lẽ nhìn nhau. Huỳnh Tông Trạch chỉ nhìn thấy cả một mảng ánh nâu sáng thăm thẳm lại sáng ngời, rất bình tĩnh, rất tỉnh táo.

                Có thể hắn đã nhìn nhầm sự ngớ ngẩn điên dại ra của kẻ trước mặt thành cái tĩnh động của người triết gia. Nhưng thà có con hơn không, hắn mừng thầm khi thấy _nó_ chấp nhận đụng chạm của mình.

\- Giúp tôi một việc, được không?

                Hắn hỏi nhỏ, lời hắn thì thầm. Hắn đang cố nhớ lại giọng điệu mà Mã Thiên Vũ nói chuyện với cậu ta, cách nói chuyện như thôi miên lỗ tai người nghe. Nhưng hắn nói hai ba lần, cậu ta vẫn lẳng lặng không hề nói ra một câu, hắn ta bắt đầu có chút sốt ruột. Rồi khi hắn tưởng chừng như sự tỉnh táo kia chỉ là hắn nghĩ nhiều, _nó_ liền gật đầu một cái.

                Hắn vui mừng, hắn cười nhưng không lên tiếng. Hai cánh tay hắn đưa lên ẵm người phía trước cùng lúc hắn ngồi dậy. Quả đúng như hắn nghĩ, cậu ta rất nhẹ, cơ thể của cậu ta chìm hẳn trong cái áo ngủ sọc kẻ trắng xanh. Hai tay cậu ta bấu chặt lấy cánh tay hắn, đợi cho hắn để cậu ta xuống, cả người cậu ta lại như không thể di chuyển mà muốn trượt xuống sàn nhà.

                Khẽ nhăn mày, hắn phát hiện ra chân cậu ta hiện tại rất yếu. Nhưng chẳng phải mấy ngày trước hắn còn thấy cậu ta hăng hái chạy trốn khỏi ánh mắt của hắn sao?

                Chẳng quản nhiều tới vậy, Huỳnh Tông Trạch thẳng tay ẵm _nó_ tới gần cửa thông gió.

\- Mở nó thử xem.

                Cánh tay y bắm chặt lấy eo cậu ta, nâng cả thân người gầy yếu kia lên cao. Cho tới khi hắn nghe thấy tiến kim loại va vào nhau kêu lanh canh nhẹ nhàng, chẳng hiểu vì sao gương mặt hắn lại hung phấn tới khó coi.

                Không camera giám sát.

Một tòa nhà lớn.

                Căn phòng bí mật.

                Hai cái xác với cách “trang điểm” kì dị.

                Căn phòng không cửa sổ với một cách cửa thông gió bỏ ngỏ không khóa.

                Thái độ của Trần Vỹ Đình.

                Huỳnh Tông Trạch như tìm được rất nhiều con đường, và rặng sương mù thì như biến mất khỏi màn đêm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
